Le Messager
by Yami-Pimea
Summary: Petruccio avait toujours été élevé dans l'amour et la douceur de son foyer... Jusqu'à ce jour où il se réveille subitement dans une ville macabre peuplée de monstres terrifiants. Et si la fin d'une vie en annonçait le début d'une nouvelle?


**Fandoms**: Assassin's Creed 2 / the Nightmare Before Christmas

**Genre **: challenge, one shot

**Rating **: G

**Pairing**: aucun

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages d'AC appartiennent à Ubisoft (et quelques à l'histoire aussi), de NBC à Tim Burton, et les légendes sont libres de droit mais appartiennent au folklore de chaque pays.

**Résumé **: Petruccio, jeune noble Florentin avait toujours été élevé dans l'amour et le douceur de son foyer... Jusqu'a ce jour ou il se réveille subitement dans une ville macabre peuplée de monstres terrifiants. Et si la fin d'une vie en annonçait le début d'une nouvelle?

**Notes**: Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un défi. La consigne étant d'écrire un cross-over présentant une rencontre.

A ceux qui ne connaissent pas les fandoms et ben... J'espère que ça reste compréhensible. ^^'

J'ai fait exprès de choisir 2 fandoms diamétralement opposés mais qui restent possibles (enfin je l'espère), au vu des conditions dans lesquelles les personnages se rencontrent.

La fin m'a été directement inspirée d'AC2, vu qu'a ce moment du jeu, si Ezio repasse par sa maison et utilise la vision d'aigle, il peut apercevoir son père et ses deux frères comme s'ils étaient des esprits.

* * *

Le petit garçon, encore à moitié endormi, soupira d'aise en se retournant dans son lit. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, léger, comme si tout le poids de son corps avait disparu. Il se retourna de nouveau et, les draps frottant son visage, il les trouva rêches… Bien plus que d'habitude. Une étrange odeur flottait dans l'air. Une odeur aigre-douce, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il entrouvrit lentement les yeux et mit sa main devant sa bouche, baillant… Puis il cligna des yeux et regarda sa main plus attentivement. Sa chair avait beau être pâle, il ne s'était jamais souvenu de ce léger teint bleuté qu'elle avait pris… et surtout il ne se souvenait pas qu'il puisse y voir légèrement au travers.

Paniqué, il se leva d'un bond et aperçut un immense miroir. Intrigué par sa seule apparence, il ne remarqua pas encore qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit ressemblant à tout, sauf à sa demeure Florentine. Quand il fit face au miroir, il s'étrangla. Sa peau avait effectivement pris un léger ton bleuté, il était devenu translucide et, pour couronner le tout, il flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.

Son cœur, ou plutôt ce qu'il ressentait être son cœur, battait la chamade. C'était un rêve, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Il entendit un claquement sec derrière lui et fit immédiatement volte face. Un squelette habillé en costume d'arlequin terne et portant une pâle lanterne à la main lui souriait… S'il pouvait qualifier son expression de sourire.

« Aah, te voilà réveillé, s'exclama le squelette d'un ton joyeux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reviennes à nous de sitôt mais je suis ravi de voir… »

Le petit garçon ne laissa pas le temps au squelette de finir sa phrase et prit les jambes à son cou. Derrière l'arlequin macabre, il avait repéré une porte. Il se précipita pour l'ouvrir mais, au lieu de le toucher, il passa au travers. Ne s'y attendant pas, il perdit son équilibre et tomba la tête la première dans des escaliers, avant de faire une série de roulades maladroites et de finir sa course sur un sol pavé. Ne s'étant pas fait la moindre écorchure, probablement grâce à ce pouvoir de lévitation qu'il avait acquis bien malgré lui, mais ayant eu le cerveau tout retourné par cette chute, il resta assis, toujours quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, et émit un gémissement plaintif. Des ombres se dessinèrent sur le sol, s'approchant de lui lentement. Il entendit des gloussements et piaillements de joie, entrecoupés de phrases sans queue ni tête.

« Le nouveau messager ! Il est enfin arrivé ! Il est jeune, vous ne trouvez pas ? Hihihi, il est mignon à croquer ! »

Le petit garçon leva la tête et les vit, ces êtres étranges qui l'entouraient, des squelettes et zombies souriants, des êtres qui semblaient provenir d'égouts, leurs corps étant d'avantage faits de boue que de chair, des hommes et femmes au visage gris et au canines apparentes, des femmes bossues toutes vêtues de noir et portant un chapeau pointu. C'en fut trop pour le petit garçon. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'évanouit en murmurant un faible: « Madonna mia… »

_Quelques heures plus tôt._

Les liens sciant ses poignets maintenus dans son dos, une corde autour du cou, les yeux du petit Petruccio Auditore se remplissaient de nouveau de larmes alors que le gonfalonier de Firenze éructait des phrases agressives contre sa famille. Les mots « trahison » et « complot » revenaient le plus souvent. En ce matin de l'an de grâce 1476, lui, ainsi que son frère ainé et son père allaient être pendus. Tout s'était passé si vite.

La veille au soir, il était tranquillement en train de préparer une surprise faites de plumes d'aigles pour sa mère, quand il, fils de banquier, jeune noble qui n'avait rien à craindre, avait été brutalement extirpé de sa chambre par des soldats. Hurlant de terreur, il s'était débattu mais les gardes avaient vite fait de l'assommer et de le jeter dans un cachot sombre avec son frère ainé. Le lendemain, tous deux avaient retrouvé leur père sur la potence. Celui-ci voulait avoir un air rassuré, disant qu'Ezio, le deuxième grand frère du jeune garçon, allait apporter la preuve de ce malentendu.

Petruccio, malgré les larmes brouillant sa vision vit son frère, vêtu d'un étrange costume blanc, tenter de fendre la foule… Son frère… Il voulait encore tant lui parler, ainsi qu'à sa mère et sa sœur… Il en avait une telle envie ! Il voulut hurler, se débattre malgré la torpeur qui s'était emparée de lui. Mais le sol se déroba sous les pieds du petit garçon, la corde de serra autour du cou fragile… Et le jour devint nuit.

Une larme coulant lentement sur sa joue, Petruccio ouvrit les yeux et les vit, ces êtres qu'il avait entr'aperçus avant de s'évanouir.

« Je suis mort, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Le squelette, présent à ses côtés fit un léger signe de la tête et pressa les créatures à prendre congé. Une fois la maison vide, il s'assit sur le lit de Petruccio et prit la parole :

« Mon nom est Jack, Jack Skellington. Je suis, enfin j'étais le messager.

- P… Petruccio… Petruccio Auditore da Firenze, répondit le jeune garçon, balayant d'une main sa frange.

- Enchanté ! Je te souhaite la bienvenue à Halloween Town !

- Hallo… Che ?

- Halloween Town, le nom est nouveau mais je le trouve plein de charme, n'est ce pas ? Le nom de cette ville change beaucoup selon les lieux et époques ou l'on en parle… J'aimerais pourtant que ce nom soit universel ! Et que ce jour soit également une fête ! Imagine, que l'on fête les morts dans le monde entier, que tous les peuples se réjouissent ensemble au lieu de pleurer les âmes perdues, que les enfants sonnent aux portes avec des sucreries et que l'horreur devienne joie macabre ! »

Petruccio ne comprenait pas tout ce que ce squelette filiforme lui disait et se contenta d'acquiescer en espérant qu'il arrête le moulin à paroles qui animait sa bouche. Il attendit patiemment que le squelette s'interrompe et, le plus poliment du monde, lui demanda.

« C'est… très intéressant mais pourriez vous me dire pourquoi suis-je ici, messer Skellington ? Suis-je au purgatoire ? En Enfer ?

- Oh par la double tête de monsieur le maire, non ! Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici, où avais-je la tête ? » s'exclama le squelette qui en profita pour dévisser sa boite crânienne, jongler avec et lancer un sourire au jeune Petruccio, sourire qui laissa de marbre le jeune garçon dont le niveau de résistance à l'épouvante avait subitement fait un bond de géant. Au vu de cette réaction, il toussota et reprit, reposant sa tête à son emplacement initial : « Tu es ici dans un monde se situant entre celui des vivants et celui des morts, un monde créé de toutes pièce par les légendes que se sont transmis les vivants.

- Ah bon ?

- Bien évidemment, les morts ne parlant pas, il serait difficile pour eux de créer quoi que ce soit ! dit il en pouffant de rire, avant de continuer : bien des légendes existent et, au fur et à mesure, grâce à la conviction des hommes, ces légendes se sont mises à exister, des univers se sont créés… et grâce à cela, certains êtres sont apparus. Des êtres comme toi et moi. »

Petruccio cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre.

« Je suis une légende ?

- Non, non mais tu vas endosser le rôle d'une légende ou plutôt d'un être légendaire. Tu as du avoir un dernier sursaut de volonté avant de mourir, n'est ce pas ?

- Il… Me semble, oui. J'ai voulu…

- Revoir des êtres chers ?

- Exactement. »

Le squelette sourit.

« Et bien j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que te voila devenu le messager ! Par delà le monde, il existe plusieurs légendes à propos d'un messager venu transmettre les derniers mots que les morts n'ont pas eu le temps de dire à leur famille ou leurs proches… Et parce que tu as eu cette volonté avant de mourir, parce que tu n'as sans doute pas pu dire adieu à quelqu'un, tu as été choisi pour transmettre ces messages. »

Petruccio ferma les yeux… Il comprenait maintenant. Tout devenait logique.

« Messer Skellington ?

- Appelles moi Jack.

- Messer Jack… Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez messager ?

- C'est exact… Avant toi, j'étais celui qui transmettait ces messages mais mon devoir est devenu tout autre avec le temps… J'ai été nommé organisateur de fêtes ! Connais-tu le jour des morts ?

- Si.

- Et bien vois-tu, mon but est maintenant de veiller à ce que ce jour, partout dans le monde se fête à l'unisson… Que ce jour soit célébré et reconnu de tous et que les âmes ne se lamentent plus mais se réjouissent dans une fête horrible et macabre ! »

Jack partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui fit presque frissonner Petruccio. Puis il finit par adresser un sourire au squelette. Sa mission allait s'avérer importante et il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait afin de s'en montrer digne…Et peut être allait il avoir une occasion d'apaiser son âme.

_Florence, 1498_

Le bucher sur lequel le moine Girolamo Savonarola a péri s'éteint lentement. Un homme portant une capuche sombre et un costume élaboré, composé de tissus noir, blancs et rouges et de pièces d'armures marche dans la ville. A presque quarante ans, Ezio Auditore commence à ressentir le poids de la fatigue sur ses épaules. Dissimulant la pomme d'éden, cet artefact divin mais maudit que tant d'hommes convoitent, il marche d'un pas assuré vers la sortie de la ville. Il a assassiné tous ceux qui avaient trahi sa famille, tous ceux qui avaient usé de la Pomme afin d'empêcher les hommes de disposer du libre arbitre et de devenir surpuissants… Tous sauf un. Cet homme que l'église et le peuple acclame, celui qui règne sur une cité insalubre et corrompue, qui monnaye des alliances politiques contre des faveurs de l'église, utilisant ses enfants selon son bon vouloir… Rodrigo Borgia. Ou plutôt le pape Alexandre IV.

Il ne sut pas dire si c'était le destin ou si ses pensées l'avaient perturbé mais au lieu d'être à la sortie de la ville, il se retrouva face à la grille ouvragée du Palais Auditore, qui fut pendant dix-sept ans sa maison. Pris de nostalgie, il ouvre la porte, entre dans la cour et s'assied sur un banc de pierre, soupirant. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il n'avait plus pénétré son ancienne demeure. Il ferme les yeux, longtemps et, quand il les rouvre, il croit qu'il va s'étrangler. Telles des formes fantomatiques, son père Giovanni, son frère ainé Federico et Petruccio le regardent en souriant. Ezio cligne plusieurs fois des yeux mais rien n'y fait, sa famille ne disparait pas. Petruccio, vêtu d'un costume d'arlequin et tenant une lanterne émettant une pâle lumière s'approche de lui.

« Nous te remercions Ezio… Et nous sommes tous fiers de toi. Prends soin de mère et Claudia… Que le nom des Auditore résonne dans l'ombre pour toujours. »

Toujours en souriant, faisant un signe de la main, Giovanni et Federico disparaissent lentement.

« Mais je… Je n'ai pas mis fin aux jours de l'Espagnol. Comment pouvez-vous… » murmure Ezio, les sentiments commençant à le submerger.

La voix de Petruccio vient à ses oreilles, tel un murmure alors que sa pâle présence fantomatique s'avance vers lui : « Je voulais que tu saches. Nous voulions tous te le dire avant de partir… »

Le messager offre quelque chose à son frère.

« Merci pour tout Ezio. »

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Petruccio s'en fut allé. L'assassin ouvre sa main et découvre une plume d'aigle, comme celle qu'il avait ramenée à son frère la veille de son exécution, comme celles qu'il avait offertes à sa mère en souvenir se son petit frère. Ezio soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, accordant à une larme de rouler sur sa joue. Il esquisse un sourire apaisé.

« C'est moi qui te remercie, Petruccio… »


End file.
